vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2011
VFK Encore New Year's Eve Ball! Our Encore New Year's Eve Ball will be held Saturday, January 1st, 2011, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific time, 3:00 P.M. eastern time, 8:00 P.M. U.K. time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. pacific time, 5:00 P.M. eastern time, 10:00 P.M. U.K. time. As part of the Encore New Year's Eve Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! VFK New Year's Day 2011 Mini Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, January 1st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 2nd, 2011. Happy New Year 2011! Today is the start of the New Year! New Year celebrations are one of the most ancient of all holidays. The start of a new year has been observed for over 4,000 years. On today's quest, we will take a look at celebrating the New Year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2011 New Year Pin! Winter Wonderland Ride Event! Don't miss it! Our first Host event of 2011 will be held January 1st, from 5:00 P.M. pacific time (8:00 P.M. eastern time), until 8:00 P.M. pacific time (11:00 P.M. eastern time). Grab your winter coats and boots and join HOST_Jade on the Winter Wonderland Ride. Sit back, relax and enjoy the music as you ride through the beautifully decorated rooms. At the end of the ride, you will receive the special 2011 New Year's day T-Shirt! VFK Road Rally Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 2nd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 3rd, 2011. Whether you are serious and competitive about driving your car, or just like to have fun, there are few things more fun than participating in a Road Rally! In this engaging motor sport you can head out on regular public roads, wander around the countryside for a few hours, be the last one to cross the finish line, and still win the event! On our quest today, we are going to look at the exciting sport of Road Rally! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Synchronized Traffic Light - Cross Arm! VFK Road Rally Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AllShady 1:52 2. BillyMays 2:00 3. WaterSnowDream 2:01 4. DuckSwimmer 2:19 5. ExtremeScarySky 2:25 6. fabmusa 2:27 7. NeverEnding 2:28 8. Funny 2:31 9. Mystere 2:48 10. iamabigdisfan 2:48 11. katbird 3:01 12. CuteStarPluto 3:07 13. Cutiemorgan 3:30 14. AllTrouble 3:42 15. wildsplashstone 3:43 16. Burger_King 4:03 17. Bamboo 4:04 18. Genie 4:04 19. NeonLyricss 4:27 20. Wildthunder 4:30 21. aceprettybunny 4:34 22. MandaBear 4:37 23. Swimmingal 4:39 24. madamemagical 4:43 25. EarlyTwinkleStar 5:01 26. Arangatang 5:01 27. Snorkels 5:07 28. Just_Echo 5:13 29. Sweet_Southern_Belle 6:36 30. KoalaBear 6:55 Cool Chairs for a Cold Time! Chill out, and find a respite from the heat of the world with these Ice Chairs! Now available in the Icetastic Coins Section of the Icetastic Store! Velvet Ice! An entrance of ice, framed in velvet! Coming tomorrow! Velvet Ice! The entrances of ice, framed in velvet, and worthy of a potentate, will arrive in the Icetastic Coin section of Icetastic at 5:15 PM Pacific Time (8:15 PM Eastern Time) These entrances, worthy thresholds of an ice domain, are sculpted with the ultimate of care and then draped with velvet to create the perfect look of elegance. Host Hunt Deluxe! Wednesday, January 5th, 2011, 2:00 P.M. to 4:00 P.M. Pacific, 5:00 P.M. to 7:00 P.M. Eastern Today's HOST Hunt Deluxe will be hosted by: HOST_Firefly HOST_Hawk HOST_Llama Be the first to say the magic words when you find the host, to receive the host award! For HOST_Firefly, the magic words are: glow little firefly glow For HOST_Hawk, the magic words are: I am a hawk, screech For HOST_Llama, the magic words are: I am a llama The magic words have to be said exactly, in order to receive the award! Watch the in-game HOST Alerts, as the magic words may change during the Deluxe HOST Hunt! Make sure to say the exact magic words, without additional spaces, either before, after or in between words. Good luck on the Deluxe HOST Hunt! Stone Cold Tiles! These Stone Cold Tiles are covered in snow and ice and are certain to help create the perfect winter ambience! Stone Cold Tiles are coming to the Icetastic Coins section of Icetastic on Thursday, January 6th at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 pm Eastern Time). Remember, never stick your tongue to a frozen stone tile while creating the ultimate scene! It's cold, it's stone, it's coming! HOST_Apple's Jumping January Teleporter Game! Friday, January 7th, 2011, starting at 3:00 P.M. pacific time, 6:00 P.M. eastern time The weather outside is frightful, but the teleporters are so delightful! Jump right in, choose your teleporter, and see if you're one of the lucky recipients of the Large Plush Arctic Giraffe 2011! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 9th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 10th, 2011. Today is Balloon Ascension Day! On January 9, 1793, at 10:00 A.M., The first pilot in American history took to the skies. The air craft was a yellow hot air balloon and the pilot was a Frenchman, Jean Pierre Blanchard. This first aerial trip is commemorated every year in America when over two centuries ago, Blanchard filled his hot air balloon with hydrogen and took off from the Walnut Street Prison in Philadelphia and ascended into the history books. On today's quest, we are going to explore some of the facts behind Blanchard's historic flight! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Model Snowflake Hot-Air Balloon! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:10 2. Wabbit_Season 1:15 3. MagicAsh 1:19 4. DuckSwimmer 1:24 5. BillyMays 1:27 6. BrittanyBoo 1:55 7. HopesAndDreams 2:00 8. Meggie 2:09 9. ExtremeScarySky 2:16 10. Lady_Rae 2:36 11. tinathebattle 2:37 12. WaterSnowDream 2:42 13. iTony 2:46 14. SparklePurpleTapper 2:46 15. AlexKZ 3:00 16. Arangatang 3:03 17. smilely 3:04 18. Cutiemorgan 3:04 19. SuperKoala 3:07 20. muffincake 3:10 21. wildsplashstone 3:12 22. aurina 3:16 23. Argoace 3:18 24. Awesome_Claudia 3:21 25. Roux 3:22 26. Nayru 3:37 27. Miss_Kay 3:52 28. HoneyBrownEyes 4:12 29. Adam_rocks 4:39 30. iAwesomeBoy 4:55 Host Hunt Deluxe! Monday, January 10th, 2011, 5:00 P.M. to 7:00 P.M. Pacific, 7:00 P.M. to 9:00 P.M. Eastern Today's HOST Hunt Deluxe will be hosted by: HOST_Firefly HOST_Llama Be the first to say the magic words when you find the host, to receive the host award! The latest magic words are: For HOST_Firefly, the magic words are: a firefly is the light of the party! For HOST_Llama, the magic words are: llamas forever! The magic words have to be said exactly, in order to receive the award! Watch the in-game HOST Alerts, as the magic words may change during the Deluxe HOST Hunt! Good luck on the Deluxe HOST Hunt! Host Hunt Deluxe! Friday, January 14th, 2011, 6:00 P.M. to 8:00 P.M. Pacific, 9:00 P.M. to 11:00 P.M. Eastern Today's HOST Hunt Deluxe will be hosted by: HOST_Firefly HOST_Hawk Be the first to say the magic words when you find the host, to receive the host award! The latest magic words are: For HOST_Firefly, the magic words are: firefly sparkle! For HOST_Hawk, the magic words are: hawks are terrific! The magic words have to be said exactly, in order to receive the award! Watch the in-game HOST Alerts, as the magic words may change during the Deluxe HOST Hunt! Good luck on the Deluxe HOST Hunt! National Hat Day! Today, January 15th, is National Hat Day! This is the day to express your inner self with a hat! The great thing about hats is that they can compliment any style, any arrangement or color of hair, and any outfit! You like hats? Well, we're mad about hats! No one is quite sure how National Hat Day started, however, there is speculation that it was started by the Traveling Hat Salesmen's Association, which was originally founded in 1908. Others speculate it was inspired by Lewis Carrol, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, and his ever charming Hatter in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland! Whatever the origin, today is National Hat Day, and as part of the celebration of National Hat Day, make sure to stop by and wish Miss Claira in Autumn Imports a Happy Hat Day! You'll be glad you did! Happy Hat Day! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 16th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 17th, 2011. Monday, January 17th is Benjamin Franklin's Birthday! This great statesman, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States, possessed many talents. His keen scientific mind discovered practical inventions designed to benefit his fellow man. Franklin had little interest in capitalizing on his discoveries; he believed that, "As we benefit from the inventions of others, we should be glad to share our own...freely and gladly." On today's quest, we are going to look at some of Benjamin Franklin's less well known inventions and say some of his wise sayings! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an historically accurate replica of Benjamin Franklin's Library Chair, also referred to as the President's Chair! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:03 2. DuckSwimmer 1:55 3. TheAmazingCookie 2:01 4. Osmello 2:10 5. Dewella 2:25 6. AllShady 2:37 7. WaterSnowDream 2:40 8. Ametrine 2:58 9. Meggie 2:58 10. Thepinkcutiecat 3:10 11. fairysforme 3:25 12. leprechaun_Dude 3:43 13. cocoapuff 3:55 14. fabmusa 4:07 15. SuperKoala 4:16 16. snowyblonde 4:21 17. SpookyExtremeApple 4:25 18. QueenRainbowConverse 4:28 19. Genie 4:30 20. wildsplashstone 4:34 21. BellaFlowerGurl 4:51 22. katbird 5:04 23. RealMaximumFire 5:07 24. iMaddy 5:21 25. Arangatang 5:51 26. Mousetyme 5:51 27. Catt 6:03 28. nicciawesome 6:07 29. iAwesomeBoy 6:09 30. Cutiemorgan 6:22 Ice Swan Sculptures! These delicately sculpted Ice Swans promise to make your winter creations both elegant and charming! For both a classic and romantic setting, you can arrange these swans facing each other. Whether it is a single swan or an entire flock, these marvelous sculptures will both inspire and stimulate your creative talents. The Ice Swan Sculptures are available in the Icetastic Coin Section of the Icetastic Shop. Icesectora Direct from the last Ice Age, Icesectora! Our digital archaeologists have carved out more ancient ice blocks and this time they have encountered Icesectora! They're big, they're frightening, and they're back from the past! That's right, each block of ice contains a giant insect which was frozen in place during the last Ice Age! These Icesectora are perfect for combining with other ice blocks, and each Icesectorum can be a radical accent piece for the penultimate ice scape! Get your first glimpse of these artifacts in Mintie's Segmented Frozen Maze of Madness! Mintie's Segmented Frozen Maze of Madness will open at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Get them while they're cold! Return of the Icesectora The Icesectora returns to Mintie's Segmented Frozen Maze of Madness Version II this weekend! Solving Mintie's Segmented Frozen Maze of Madness Version II will bring you the reward of the Firefly Icesectora! Remember, these are not the charming and comforting fireflies from your garden, these are Icesectora, frozen in time! These fireflies have not been free to forage since the last Ice Age, encased in Ice, but not forgotten! The perfect addition to your Icescape, these Icesectora Fireflies are hot, but in a frozen in ice sort of way! Mintie's Segmented Frozen Maze of Madness Version II will open on Saturday at 10:00 AM Pacific Time (1:00 PM Eastern Time) (6:00 PM UK Time), Get these Icesectora Fireflies while they are still safely encased in prehistoric Ice! Hearts of Ice! Valentine's Day is coming, but at least for now, baby it's cold outside! The new Hearts of Ice collection brings the hint of Valentine's Day to come and merges it with deep frozen blocks of ice. Both of the Victorian Mazes will be updated with the Hearts of Ice collection late Friday Night or early Saturday Morning, depending on where you live. Watch for the update and start collecting Hearts of Ice! Phrozen Peculiarly Perspicacious Purple Party Pineapple! What is frozen, purple, edible, tropical, fruity, has coalesced berries, showers snowflakes and is great at parties? A Phrozen Peculiarly Perspicacious Purple Party Pineapple! What could better define a winter party than a Phrozen Peculiarly Perspicacious Purple Party Pineapple? Make this the centerpiece of your next get together, or use more than one to create that special ambience only Phrozen Peculiarly Perspicacious Purple Party Pineapples can elicit! To get your party started, just remember to say: Pineapple Party! You can get your very own Phrozen Peculiarly Perspicacious Purple Party Pineapple from Host_Apple's Smooth Sailing Teleporter Game today at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) So, please ponder the pleasure your party participants will pleasantly perceive from the Phrozen Peculiarly Perspicacious Purple Party Pineapple as you patiently pause to pass the portals of Host_Apple's Smooth Sailing Teleporter Game! Return of Icesectora! Mintie's Segmented Frozen Maze of Madness Version II will return at 3:00 P.M. pacific time, 6:00 P.M. eastern time, Sunday, January 23rd! VFK Neon Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 23rd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 24th, 2011. Bright neon signs glowing in a rainbow of colors have lit up the dark since the 1920's. Businesses from rural locations to urban environments, quickly put them to use attracting customers through unique messages and interesting shapes. Over time, this unique art form has inspired many memorable signs, endearing them to generations of admirers. Vintage neon signs have become a popular collector's item. On today's quest, we are going to explore the interesting history of neon! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Elegant Heart Panel! VFK Neon Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. StandbyBe 0:57 2. ConverseStar 1:04 3. DuckSwimmer 1:37 4. BillyMays 1:39 5. iTony 1:54 6. BerryTruffles 1:55 7. Minnie_Me 2:04 8. AquaEnchanted 2:39 9. CuteStarPluto 2:43 10. MagicAsh 2:57 11. Miss_Kay 2:58 12. Annabellgirl 3:01 13. dizdreamer 3:01 14. iamabigdisfan 3:03 15. KoalaBear 3:06 16. mkcoaster 3:18 17. LoveAngelMusicBaby 3:18 18. madamemagical 3:22 19. Genie 3:28 20. Golden_Warrior 3:30 21. Cutiemorgan 3:36 22. WaterSnowDream 3:37 23. Inferno_King 3:43 24. DJROXSOCKS 3:45 25. Swimmingal 3:49 26. DiamondDeb 3:55 27. SuperKoala 3:58 28. PrettyBea 4:13 29. ExtremeScarySky 4:16 30. cool-pepper 4:16 Valentine Love Bug Scavenger Hunts! The LOVE BUG! Exciting and new Start the hunt, it's waiting for you. Love Bug, hunt's cutest award Don't let it go, there's only ten clues. THE LOVE BUG, soon will be making your room bright and fun THE LOVE BUG, missing something so cute can't be done! Set a course for adventure Your mind on a brand new hunt. Love bug, won't hurt anyone! It's got a cute little smile, on a friendly face! It's loooove, cute little bug, it's a looooove BUG! Yes a LOVE BUG! It's a LOVE BUG! Watch the calendar for Love Bug Scavenger Hunts! Party Counter Stools! Just in time for your Football and Valentine's Day parties, these counter stools make the perfect addition for a casual get together! You'll be sitting pretty on these stunning stools with digital fiber coverings. Digital fiber resists stain and cleans easily for long lasting beauty. This entire collection will be arriving in Autumn Imports on Wednesday, January 26th at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Sophisticated Cherry Wood Cabinets! You'll love the sleek, rich and luxurious feel of these cherry wood cabinets. Their lustrous appearance virtually glows with warmth. The finish involves multiple coats of memory resident varnish, for a long lasting surface that resists mars and scrapes. The countertops are an elegant granite, with just the right tint of grey and black to accent your decor. Whether it is a casual get together or a more formal requirement, these cabinets are the perfect choice. These counters are designed specifically to go well with the Party Counter Stools now available at Autumn Imports. These sleek and sophisticated counters will arrive in Autumn Imports at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 27th! VFK Valentine's Day Symbols 2011 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 30th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 31st, 2011. Since ancient times, February has been the month of romance! Over the centuries, many symbols have come to signify love and represent Valentine's Day. Such iconic symbols as a red rose, a heart and arrow, a chubby cupid, and of course cards, known simply as Valentines, undeniably say Valentine's Day! On today's quest, we are going to look at the history of Valentine's Day symbols and also say some of the traditional words printed on the classic candy hearts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Valentine Revealed! VFK Valentine's Day Symbols 2011 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 0:58 2. HoneyRoasted 0:58 3. AceGirl_Cindy 1:03 4. Aceboy_Alex 1:22 5. Golden_Apprentice 1:24 6. DuckSwimmer 1:34 7. WaterSnowDream 1:39 8. Meggie 1:43 9. Tomorrow 1:43 10. StandbyBe 1:55 11. Minnie_Me 2:03 12. Golden_Warrior 2:04 13. iamabigdisfan 2:13 14. Thepinkcutiecat 2:18 15. MellowAceDog 2:19 16. WhiteMist 2:19 17. DJROXSOCKS 2:22 18. Vivid-Memories 2:22 19. CuteStarPluto 2:22 20. prettymiss.ashley 2:25 21. Inferno_King 2:28 22. aceprettybunny 2:33 23. Miss_Kay 2:34 24. fabmusa 2:37 25. Poorbe 2:43 26. iMaddy 2:52 27. starpower 2:54 28. Haylayy 3:01 29. wildsplashstone 3:12 30. iMystery 3:15